Shadow in the Light
by Xtra3847
Summary: Veemon, or Patamon? How is a cat supposed to choose? There is, however, always option three...neither. Completed.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**I do not own diginmon or any of the characters. The cat digimon introduced near the end of the chapter is of my own creation

---

_Veemon...Patamon...Veemon...Patamon...How can a cat choose?_

Gatomon was pacing back and forth in the room that Tai and Kari share, trying to decide between them. But choosing who to love is sometimes hard.

At least Tai and Kari were off with their parents somewhere, so the place was perfect for some deep thinking. But it didn't make the decision any easier.

"Still trying to decide?" Agumon asked, walking in the room.

"It's so hard. They both have their good points, and I know that if I choose one, the other's heart will be shattered," Gatomon told him.

"You need to choose. You remember their last fight," Agumon said.

FLASHBACK

"You stay away from Gatomon, you overgrown bat-winged rat. She's mine," Veemon said.

"I'd rather be a rat than an overgrown blue lizard like you," Patamon said back. "And anyways, she barely knows you exist."

"The only reason she notices you is that you look like her lunch."

"You wanna step closer and say that?"

"Gladly."

Veemon aimed a punch at him. With a few flaps of his wings, Patamon floated above the punch, then fired a Boom Bubble.

The bubble hit dead on. Then Veemon got up, and hammered Patamon with a Vee Head Butt.

They soon were on the ground, clawing, scratching, and biting at each other. Gatomon watched from a short distance away, knowing that if she tried separating them, she'd get hurt as well.

END FLASHBACK

"I remember," Gatomon said. "but still, it's not an easy decision at all."

Then Gatomon walked out of the room and to the computer. She brought up the gate to the digital world and was glad to see it was open.

"I'm going to go to the digital world for a while," Gatomon said, grabbing Kari's Digivice.

"Have fun," Agumon said.

Gatomon nodded, then used the digivice to enter the digiworld.

---

Once she entered, she walked pretty much aimlessly, still trying to figure out who she should choose. Her wandering had her end up in a forest.

While in thought, she thought one of her ears picked up a sound. She stopped and looked around. After seeing nothing, she started to turn again.

Then she heard the creaking of a branch, like too much weight was being put on it.

"Okay, I know someone's there," Gatomon said, ready to battle if need be. "So wherever you are, come on out."

Then the creaking branch broke.

"Waaaah. Owwwww," a voice said.

Gatomon walked towards the sound, and saw a figure slowly getting up from the ground. He looked so much like Gatomon.

His fur was black instead of white. The tufts on the tail and ears were more of a grey. He had no tail ring and no gloves, but the claws on his paws still looked dangerous.

His big blue eyes were close to the size of Gatomon's own, though they were more of an oval shape rather than a circle.

"Sorry for spying on you. But you were so beautiful that I had to make sure you didn't get away," he said.

"What's your name?" Gatomon asked

_What is the name of this new digimon? And will Gatomon finally be able to decide? Maybe the questions will be answered in the next installment of Shadow in the Light._


	2. Chapter 2

My name is Shadowmon." the cat digimon said.

Digimon Encyclopedia:Shadowmon  
I've heard of you, Shadowmon. You're a champion Digimon, like me. You're usually peaceful, but you will attack with your Fire Paw if provoked.

"That's right," Shadowmon said.

He proceeded to circle Gatomon, while she watched him with slight suspicion in her eyes. He went back around in front of her and sat down.

"So, can I know your name, beautiful?" he asked.

Gatomon blushed a bit when he called her "beautiful".

"G-Gatomon," she stammered out. In her head, she thought, _"He is kind of cute."_

"Gatomon. A beautiful name for a beautiful lady," he said. "Do you want to take a walk?"

"I'd love to," Gatomon answered.

As they walked, Shadowmon continued his smooth talking. And Gatomon felt herself being drawn into his gaze.

_"You just met him, Gatomon,"_ she childed herself. _"You can't be in love with him already."_

But she had to admit, there was something about him, something that she liked. Maybe it was because they were both Champion digimon. Maybe it was because they looked so similar. Or maybe it was...

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a buzzing behind them. They both turned, and came face to face with a couple of Snimon.

They both got into a fighting stance, and raised their claws in warning. The Snimon ignored the warning and came at them.

"Lightning Claw!" Gatomon yelled, leaping at one of the Snimon. She was confident that she could take him on, since she recently found her power ring again.

"Twin sickle!" the Snimon yelled, launching a couple of energy shots.

The power ring on Gatomon's tail glowed, brought her tail forward, and made contact with one of the shots, destroying it. The other missed completely.

She slashed at the Snimon, giving him some good slashes across the face. The Snimon stepped back, hissing at her.

Meanwhile, Shadowmon dodged the shots of the other Snimon.

"Fire Paw!" he yelled.

His front paws glowed with an orange aura, then a couple of fireballs shot out, scorching the Snimon.

"The special tonight is one large roasted bug," Shadowmon said

"Not if I slice you into cat food!" the Snimon yelled, pain and anger evident in it's voice.

"Bring it on," Shadowmon said.

---

Gatomon was watching the battle so intently that he didn't notice the other Snimon sneaking up on her until it was almost on top of her. She turned to see the blade coming down right for her. She leaped out of the way-barely. One split second of hesitation, and she would have been impaled on the blade.

Gatomon leaped at him again, but the Snimon slashed with his other blade. Gatomon was knocked backwards, bleeding from a nasty cut across her chest. She laid there, unmoving.

"GATOMON!" Shadowmon yelled.

Will Gatomon survive? And will Shadowmon be able to handle two Snimon? Find out in my next installment of Shadow in the Light


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**I don't own anything, except Shadowmon.

---  
Shadowmon looked over at Gatomon's unmoving form for a minute. Then he turned towards the Snimon. There was so much anger in his eyes, even Myotismon would probably hesitate. He just glared at the Snimon, not even blinking

Two circles of fire, one inside the other, appeared on the ground and started swirling. Then a pillar of fire rose up into the air, and clouds started to form.

The Snimon, who were advancing on him, stopped and looked around, confused.

"Flaming Rain!" he yelled, and fireballs started raining from the sky, right on the Snimon. Needless to say, the Snimon didn't stand a chance.

After the rain ended, Shadowmon fell to the ground for a second, gasping for air. Using that move always made him exausted. But there was no time for rest, Gatomon needed help.

He went over to her and cheked on her. She was still alive, but she was bleeding from that gash that she got earlier.

_"I need to do something, before she dies,"_ Shadowmon thought.

He carefully picked her up, using a large leaf as a temperary way to stop the bleeding, and carried her off.

---  
About an hour later, Gatomon woke up to find herself in a cave. The cave was large enough to hold about 5 medium sized digimon. She was lying on the stone floor, with a leaf acting as a blanket. She touched her chest, and felt gauze wrapping up the cut she got from the Snimon.

"Where am I?" she asked aloud.

"You're at my place," a voice said.

Gatomon turned towards the voice to see Shadowmon, sitting in front of a fire. He was just sitting there, watching her. She stood up, with some difficuty, and walked over to him.

"Catnip?" he offered, after she sat down.

Gatomon smiled and said, "Do you really need to ask a cat that?"

They sat and munched on some catnip, just gazing at the fire, than at each other. Gatomon was thinking of making a move, when she saw it was getting dark.

"Oh, man, I gotta go. See you, Shadowmon. I enjoyed our time together." Gatomon said, then rushed out of the cave.

Shadowmon watched her leave, and whispered, "I hope I see you again."  
---

Kari was waiting in front of the computer, when Gatomon came out of the computer, knocking them both to the floor.

"A great way to travel, a bad way to land," Gatomon remarked, as they both picked themselves off the floor.

Kari looked at Gatomon, and got worried when she saw the bandages.

"Gatomon, what happened?" she asked, obviously worried.

"Shadowmon and I ran into a couple of Snimon," Gatomnon explained.

Kari's expression changed from worry to confusion.

"Shadowmon?" she asked.

"A cat digimon that I met while I was there," Gatomon said, then added silently _"And he made my desision on who to pick harder."_

---  
Will Gatomon pick Shadowmon? And how will Veemon and Patamon react if she does? There's a possibility that these questions will have answers in the next part


	4. Chapter 4

Gatomon was soon in the same place she was before, with the same dilemma. But this time, there was a third digimon in the mix.

_"I've defeated so many powerful digimon, yet I can't choose who I love,"_ Gatomon thought. _"I could use some help choosing."_

Normally, when she needed someone to talk to, she'd go to Kari. But with Kari and TK being totally in love with each other, she'd probably be partial to Patamon. And she wanted someone impartial to help her.

She ran through the different digimon and digidestined through her head, trying to think of who would be best...

"Duh." she said out loud, lightly smacking her head. "Why didn't I think of the two of them before?"

Hawkmon and Biyomon would be perfect. Not only were they the digi-birds of love, but they been going out for the past three months. They should know something to help her with the dilemma.

She went to the phone and dialed Sora's number. She waited as it rang once...twice...

"Hello. Takenouski residence." Biyomon said on the other end.

"Biyomon, it's Gatomon. Can you grab Hawkmon and come over to Tai's apartment?" she asked.

"I should be able to. We'll be there in about half an hour." Biyomon answered. "See you then."

"Bye," Gatomon said, and hung up.

---

About half an hour later, Gatomon saw the two of them heading for the bedroom window. She opened it, and the two of them flew in.

"Thanks for coming on such short notice," Gatomon said.

"What's going on?" Hawkmon asked.

Gatomon told them about her indecisiveness over her three choices.

"Love can sometimes do that to you," Biyomon said. "Now, lie down on the bed, and maybe we can help you come to a decision."

As Gatomon got on the bed, Biyomon grabbed a small notepad and pencil off a nearby table.

"Now, first question:Do you know the main reason for your inability to come to a decision?" Biyomon asked.

"I guess...It has to do with not wanting to have hurt the others feelings, mostly," Gatomon answered.

Biyomon wrote something down in the notebook, as Hawkmon asked, "Now, what are the good qualities in each of them?"

"Well, Patamon is connected to my digivolved forms, both my armor and my ultimate forms. He's also sweet and has a childish spirit in him.

Veemon, meanwhile, is strong, and will do almost anything to protect me. He's also somewhat more serious, but can have fun once in a while.

Then there's Shadowmon. He's the same level as I am, and helped to save my life against a couple of Snimon. Like Patamon, he's also sweet as well," Gatomon answered.

They asked her about their bad qualities, and about how she felt whenever she saw them.

"Well," Biyomon said, writing down on the pad. "You're going to have hurt feelings, no matter who you pick. There was another digimon that liked me when I chose Hawkmon. I was able to let him down easy, but he still had some hurt feelings."

"If I can get over that, I may be able to finally arrive at a decision," Gatomon said.

"they'll be hurt, but will probably be fine. Patamon is the digimon of hope, so he'll be able to continue hoping to find someone if you don't choose him," Hawkmon said. "Veemon, being a digimon of friendship, will also be understand if you don't pick him. And if Shadowmon is the mon you say he is, he'll understand as well."

"I wrote down all your answers," Biyomon said. "Hopefully, having it on paper will help you make a decision."

"Thanks for your help," Gatomon said.

The two birds nodded and flew off.

---

When Gatomon woke up the next morning, she looked over the paper during breakfast. She was determined to come to a decision before the end of the day.

She ran each of them through her head, as well as their good and bad points. She also planned how to let them down as easy as possible if she didn't pick them.

By the time the morning was over, she felt like she had her decision made. She called up Patamon and Veemon, asking them to come over to her place.

---

"Thank you both for coming," Gatomon said to the other two.

They were sitting on the couch in the living room, and she stood a few feet in front of them.

"I want you both to know that...I decided on who I truly love." she said.

That got their attention quickly.

"So, out with it," Veemon said. "Tell this bat winged rat that he's not the one you want to be with."

"Hey, maybe she doesn't want to kiss your scaly skin," Patamon shot back.

Gatomon didn't want a fight, right there in the living room. Kari would have a fit (mostly because she would be the one cleaning), and the rest of the family wouldn't be too happy either.

"Both of you, stop it," Gatomon said. "The last thing I want from the two of you is a fight."

They both nodded, and Gatomon prepared herself to say what needed to be said.

"Veemon, you're a good friend, strong and brave..." Gatomon started.

Veemon started to look happy.

"...but you're not right for me." Gatomon finished.

Veemon's face fell, as Patamon started to smile.

"Gatomon, I promise you'll be the happiest womon in either world," he said.

"That is a nice thought, Patamon...but I didn't choose you either," Gatomon said.

Veemon and Patamon exchanged surprised glances at each other, then they both turned back to Gatomon.

"You see...I met someone in the digital world. And I think he's the one that's right for me. I'm sorry, you're both great, but I don't think either of you are the one," Gatomon finished.

"Well..." Patamon started, feeling his heart break a little more with every word. "If...he makes you happy...I...I guess I can accept it."

Veemon, meanwhile, was obviously not in a agreeable mood. He leaped across the room, knocking Gatomon off her feet. Caught off guard by the attack, Gatomon was not able to defend herself.

Veemon pulled her to a sitting position by her shoulders and started shaking her, yelling "WHO IS HE? WHO?"

"Veeeeeemoooooonnnn, sssstttoooppp shhhhhaaaakkkkiiinngg mmmeee," Gatomon said.

Then, an orangeish brown figure shot across the room, knocking Veemon off Gatomon. Veemon looked up to see an angry Patamon, standing between him and Gatomon.

"You've done some stupid things before, Veemon! But this time, you crossed the line!" Patamon yelled.

"Veemon...I think it's best if you just leave," Gatomon said.

"Gatomon..." Veemon said, obvious pain in his voice.

"Veemon, I'm serious," Gatomon said, an edge in her voice.

Veemon slowly walked towards the door. Before he opened it, he turned and looked at Gatomon, with the saddest expression she ever saw on his face, before he opened the door and left.

"Well, at least he's gone," Patamon said.

"Yes," Gatomon answered. "But I never seen him so hurt before. I almost feel sorry for him."

"So, who is this digimon that stole your heart?" Patamon asked. "I can't say I'm not hurt, but it's your life and your decision."

Then a determined look formed on his face.

"But if he abuses you in any way, he's a dead mon," Patamon finished.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure you get to meet him," Gatomon said.

---

About a month later, there was a big going away party for Gatomon. She apparently decided that it would be easiest for everyone if she lived with Shadowmon in the digital world, especially if she had kids.

At the end of the party, everyone gathered into the computer room at Tai's apartment to see Gatomon off.

"I guess this is it. Out of all the digimon I fought alongside, you were the one that meant the most to me," Gatomon said to Patamon.

"Thanks," Patamon said, as Gatomon gave him a small hug. Then she went to Kari.

Kari, You were one of the best friends I ever had. And I couldn't choose a better person to pick for my digidestined partner," Gatomon said, as tears started to fall. "I'm going to...miss you...so much."

"I know, Gatomon. I'm going to miss you too. But even though we live in 2 different worlds, the friendship that we share will never end," Kari said.

"And that goes double for me," Patamon said.

"Hey, Gatomon, you coming?" Shadowmon said, from the digital world. Everyone could see him sitting in front of the screen, waiting for Gatomon to show.

"I'm going to miss you all." Gatomon said, as she went through the screen.

Everyone watched her as she walked over to Shadowmon, and they both walked out of sight, side by side.

The End


End file.
